The future holds the truth
by Revelati0n
Summary: Post Naraku. Kagome leaves with Shippo to her time and closes the well due to a fight. She goes goth and so does Shippo. Suddenly past friends come back.InuKag SanMir KogAya ShiKan SesshRin OCKagura.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The future holds the truth.

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Hey if I owned Inuyasha wouldn't I be in a sweet mansion instead of a regular house?

(a/n: Yeah .First Inuyasha pic. Hope you like.)

Summary: After the defeat of Naraku Inuyasha begins to think no one cares for him (he does not like the damn clay doll). Eventually Kagome and him argue and Inuyasha runs away. Kagome returns to the future forever with Shippo, seals the well and goes punk/goth. Inuyasha reappears in thefuture with his stupid half brother. Strangely Inuyasha has not aged. He has also gone punk/goth. Both Kagome and Inuyasha go to the same school. What will happen? What is this the return of their friends?)

AGES:  
Inuyasha:18 Koga:19 Ayame:18 Shippo:10 Souta:13 Miroku:18 Sango:18 Kagome:18

All right the conversation between me and the characters

A.M.I.: O.k who has questions?

Everyone raises hands.

A.M.I.: Damn... Uh Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Why did you call me the half breeds stupid half brother?

A.M.I.: Because you are his half brother and I think you're stupid and don't say anything or I'll get you fixed.

Everyone grows quiet.

A.M.I.: Damn again, everyone it was a joke. Geez just let's get to the story.

Chapter 1: Heartbrake

They had just beaten Naraku just a week ago. They all should be celebrating, but one wasn't.  
That one was Inuyasha. He sat in the god tree thinking.(a/n:C'mon it's not that hard to imagine.)

'Why do I even stay? Shippo only stayed, because of Kagome. Miroku only stayed ,because he wanted to get rid of that wind tunnel and Sango. Sango only stayed, because she wanted to free Kohaku from Narakus grasp and Miroku. Kagome styaed, because she just wanted to help. I stayed, because I wanted to be with Kagome, but that will never happen. I guess no one cares about me. Even Kikyo wanted me to become human. She didn't want me to stay as I was. No one really cares.'Inuyasha thought sadly as he sat there.

He could hear the festivities from the god tree.'I don't belong here.' he thought as he jumped to the ground.

Just as Inuyasha began to walk he caught that familliar scent of graveyard earth and ashes'  
Kikyo' he thought and rushe dtowards the scent to put a end to her.

/To Kagome/

Kagome was at the village celebrating with everyone else. Though she wasn't as happy as everyone else. Sango and Miroku were dancing and Miroku was groping her as they danced. She didn't care. They had admitted their feelings to each other after Narakus defeat. Shippo was playing with the village children. Koga and Ayame were off mating. Koga had given up being with Kagome after Narakus defeat. Inuyasha was in the god tree not wanting to have fun with the 'weak humans' as he put it. Kagome did wish he was there though. 'After three years I thought he would see we're not weak.' Kagome thought.

She made her way to Miroku and Sango. "Sango, Miroku?" she asked.

"Yes lady Kagome?" Miroku replied.

"I'm going to go get Inuyasha. Please tell Shippo if he comes looking for me to wait here"  
Kagome said and both nodded.

Kagome made her way throught he crowd to a open area and began running to the god tree. As she reached it she noticed Inuyasha running off. 'Where is he going?' she hought and began running after him.

/To Inuyasha/

'Damn. Why did she have to come?' Inuyasha thought as he ran through the forest. Soon he came to a clearing where Kikyo was standing near a tree.

"Ah Inuyasha you have come." Kikyo said.

"What do you want?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Only for you to hold me my love." Kikyo replied.

Inuyasha went towards her and hugged her, but a he did he heard a soft gasp and caught Kagomes scent. "Damn." he muttered and rushed off. Kikyo knew why, because she could sense the other half of her soul.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he reached her.

"What the hell do you want?" Kagome replied.

"I want to know what your problem is." he replied.

"You want to know what my problem is?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"My problem is that every time Kikyo comes around you run off to her even though she dosen't care for you as who you are and I do." she said.

"No you don't. No one cares about me." Inuyasha yelled.

"If you really think that your as stupid as some think you are." Kagome yelled back.

"If you don't like it you can just leave." he yelled.

"Fine I will and I'm not coming back." she yelled.

"Fine by me." he yelled back.

"Also." Kagome said.

"What?' Inuyasha yelled.

"Sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit" Kagome yelled and ran back to the village crying.

As she got back she ran to Miroku and Sango who had Shippo.

"Lady Kagome what is wrong?" Miroku asked seeing her tear stained face.

"Nothing. I just want to go home and I want Shippo to come." she replied.

Miroku was going to say something, but Sango clamped a hand over his mouth and said "All right Kagome."

"Thank you" Kagome said.

"Kagome why do you want me to come with you?" Shippo asked.

"I want you to come live with me. That's why I want you to come with me." Kagome replied.

"Really?" Shippo asked wide eyed(a/n: Even I have to admit that's kind of cute.)

"Yes" Kagome replied and Shippo jumped on her shoulder.

"Good bye Miroku and good bye Sango." Kagome said.

"Good bye Kagome." they said in unison.

After that Kagome began running towards the well holding Shippo who had jumped into her arms after he got bored on her shoulder. When they reached the well Shippo asked "Is this where you live mama?"

"No silly. It's the way to." she replied.

"All right mama." he said.

Kagome went to the edge of the well. Right as she was about to jump in she silently said to herself "Good bye Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and everyone else." and jumped into the well.

As the time warp engulfed her she could've sworn she heard Inuyasha say "Kagome stop." As they reached the other side Kagome climbed up the ladder with Shippo on her shoulder again.  
When she reached the top she used her miko powers to seal the well. After sealing it she walked out of the well house to her home.

"Mom." she called after entering the house.

"Kagome you're back and who is this?" Mrs.Higurashi asked.

"Mom this is my adopted son Shippo." Kagome replied.

"Oh. Well hello Shippo." Mrs.H(a/n: Stupid to write the whole name so from now on she will be Mrs.H) said.

"Hi." he said back.

"Mom I'm going to bed." Kagome said.

"All right, but tommrow we need to go shopping for Shippo." Mrs.H said.

"Okay mom." Kagome said back and went up the stairs to her room.

"Wow mama .Is this your room?" Sippo asked as they entered Kagomes room and immediatly began Jumping on the bed.

"Yes and now we have to go to bed." she replied.

"Okay." Shippo said.

Kagome climbed into her bed and Shippo climbed in with her. Soon both were asleep.

(a/n: That was the first chapter. Sorry if some thought it was short. I have to go now.)

I officially seal this chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The future holds the truth.

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Hey if I owned Inuyasha wouldn't I be in a sweet mansion instead of a regular house?

(a/n: Yeah .First Inuyasha pic. Hope you like.)

Summary: After the defeat of Naraku Inuyasha begins to think no one cares for him (he does not like the damn clay doll). Eventually Kagome and him argue and Inuyasha runs away. Kagome returns to the future forever with Shippo, seals the well and goes punk/goth. Inuyasha reappears in thefuture with his stupid half brother. Strangely Inuyasha has not aged. He has also gone punk/goth. Both Kagome and Inuyasha go to the same school. What will happen? What is this the return of their friends?)

AGES:  
Inuyasha:18 Koga:19 Ayame:18 Shippo:10 Souta:13 Miroku:18 Sango:18 Kagome:18

All right the conversation between me and the characters

A.M.I.: Now on to Inuaysaha.

Inuyasha: When are Kagome and I gonna mate?

Kagome: Inuyasha!

A.M.I.: In a couple of chapters. I mean I have to make this good.

Inuyasha: Keh.

A.M.I.: Anyone else?

Everyone except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru raise hands.

A.M.I.: Kagome.

Kagome: Isn't that your mate.

A.M.I.: Oh fuck.

Jeanne(my mate) runs in and glomps A.M.I.

Jeanne: Michael!(that's me.)

A.M.I.: Can't breathe.gasp.

Kagome: On with the story.

Chapter 2: Kikyos death :)

After the sits had lost effect Inuyasha ran to the village. As he reached the festivities he heard Miroku and Sango talking. "Can you believe it?" Miroku said.

"No. I didn't think Inuyasha was that stupid." Sango replied.

"I can't believe Kagome is leaving forever." Miroku said.(a/n: Thry could tell. All right?)

"Me too." Sango said back.

"No." Inuyasha whispered and ran off to the well.

As he neared the well he saw Kagome ready to jump into it with Shippo.

"Kagome stop." he yelled, but it was useless.

"No." he muttered and fell to the side of the well.

As he sat there he heard a rushiling in the bushes and out came Kikyo.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"To be with you my love. Now that that girl is out of the way we can be together." she replied.

"Kikyo why the hell do you think I would want to be with you? You know what don't answer I'll put you out of your misery. WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha said and a powerful wind destroyed Kikyo.(a/n:YES!)

Inuyasha then walked back to the village and found Miroku and Sango who were making out with Sango sitting in Mirokus lap.

"Hey you two." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh Inuyasha why are you here?" Miroku asked.

"I came to tell you I'm leaving for good." Inuyasha replied.

"With who? Kikyo?" Sango spat.

"No I killed her." Inuyasha replied and walked off leaving the couple with there mouths hanging open.

When Inuyasha reached the village outskirts he beegan jumping from branch to branch. Soon he caught a familliar scent. "Sesshomaru." he growled and jumped to where Sesshomaru was.

"Hello half breed." Sesshomaru said with Jaken, Ah-Un and Rin by his side.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha barked.

"Nothing except to help you." Sesshomaru replied.

"Why would you want to help me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want to, because Rin has started to make me realize how I act is unkind." Sesshomaru said with a hint of anger in his voice.(a/n: I'm making him normal.)

"Fine, but how can you help me?" Inuyasha asked.

I can take you to the time of the woman you care about." Sesshomaru said.

"How?" Inuyasha asked.

"Through a power our two swords have if both are used for it." Sesshomaru said.

"Fine. How do we do it?" Inuyasha asked(a/n: Doing that a lot.)

"We put the tip of our swords together and the weilder of the tetsuiga must think of where he wants to go." Sesshomaru said.

"Keh" Inuyasha said back and withdrew the tetsuiga as Sesshomaru withdrew the tensuiga.

The two sons of Inutaisho put the point of each others swords together and Inuyasha thought of Kagomes time. Soon a dome appeared around the brothers. "Jaken take care of Rin." Sesshomaru said. "Yes my lord." Jaken replied. Suddenly a pulling feeling came around the brothers and there was a brilliant flash of light causing both to close their eyes.

When they opened them again both saw they were in Kagomes time next to a office building to be correct(a/n:It's Sesshomarus in the future. Don't ask it's complicated). "We're here" the hanyou said. "Yes we are." Sesshomau said.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Now I help modernize you. So follow me." Sesshomaru said and entered the building. Inuyasha just shrugged and followed.

(a/n: There is my second chapter. Hope you liked. Here's a song I was going to put in the next chapter. Also who want's me to write a chapter about how sesshomaru modernizes Yash.)

Three days grace 'Just like you'

I could be mean I could be angry You know I could be just like you

I could be fake I could be stupid You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me You were only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me You were only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you You thought you were there to guide me You were only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold I could be ruthless You know I could be just like you

I could be weak I could be senseless You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me You were only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me You were only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you You thought you were there to guide me You were only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take liven with you I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you Want me to

You thought you were standing beside me You were only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me You were only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you You thought you were there to guide me You were only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean I could be angry You know I could be just like you

REVIEWS FOR REVIEWS:

KagomePotter: Hey my first review for this story. I have to say thanks and sorry if you did not like this chapter.

Locainlove:No. Kikyo is now dead. No slapping Inuyasha. Finally no killing Shippo.

Hatedangelwithbrokenwings: Hey. When are you going to update? Thanks for the review.

I officially seal this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The future holds the truth. 

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Hey if I owned Inuyasha wouldn't I be in a sweet mansion instead of a regular house?

(a/n: Yeah .First Inuyasha pic. Hope you like.)

Summary: After the defeat of Naraku Inuyasha begins to think no one cares for him (he does not like the damn clay doll). Eventually Kagome and him argue and Inuyasha runs away. Kagome returns to the future forever with Shippo, seals the well and goes punk/goth. Inuyasha reappears in thefuture with his stupid half brother. Strangely Inuyasha has not aged. He has also gone punk/goth. Both Kagome and Inuyasha go to the same school. What will happen? What is this the return of their friends?)

AGES:

Inuyasha:18

Koga:19

Ayame:18

Shippo:10

Souta:13

Miroku:18

Sango:18

Kagome:18 S

esshomaru:20

Rin:18

Sakura(oc):10

All right the conversation between me and the characters

Chapter: Modenizing can be painful... for others.

Conversation

A.M.I.:Don't know why I fucking do this. Shippo.

Shippo: Yay it's my turn.

Inuyasha: Shut it runt.

A.M.I. Shut it Yash or I'll have you and Kagome never see each other.

Inuyasha: gulp.

Shippo: When am I going to come into the story.

A.M.I.: Next chapter.

Now onto the story.

(a/n: This chapter will be short. Don't like don't read. Oh Rin got to Sesshomaru mentally that's why he's normal.)

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in Sesshomarus office.

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked.

"We will have clothes brought here for you to change into and then we'll go shopping"  
Sesshomaru said.

"Keh." Inuyasha said back.

A couple of minutes later a intern came up with some clothes and Inuyasha took them into the bathroom and put them on. When he came out he was wearing black jeans, a dark red t-shirt that said "Talk to me and feel the pain.", and was wearing black anarchy skater shoes and no hat!

"Let's go." Seshomaru said who had changed as well and was wearing a black business suit.

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied and followed him to the elevator.

As they exited the elevator into the garage Inuyasha noticed it was filled with those 'car'  
tings Kagome had told him about. He and Sesshomaru reached a black limo where a certain toad demon driver was sleeping."What the hell." Inuyasha yelled.

"Ahhh." Jaken screamed as he woke up.

"What's he doing here?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru pointing at Jaken.

"The miko wished for 'everyone' to be back. I found this out from my men I had making sure she was safe. She said the wish on the Shikon jewel so it came true." Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha just stood there with his mouth hanging open as Sesshomaru stepped into the limo.  
Inuyasha shortly followed.

As the limo started Sesshomaru told Inuyasha "If you want to listen to music use the head phones on the arm rest."

After hearing this Inuyasha picked up the head phones and a monitor with a list of songs came up. After searching he found one he liked. It was The Killers 'Mr.Brightside'.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go_

_I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go_

_I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibi  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I never...  
I never...  
I never..._

After the song ended Sesshomaru tapped Inuyashas shoulder.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're here." Sesshomaru said and stepped out of the car and Inuyasha followed.

As he stepped out Inuyasha saw a huge building almost the size of Sesshomarus castle back in the feudel era.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha followed.

Both entered the mall and Sessomaru said "Go find a store you like." to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha began wandering through the mall until he found a store he liked. It was Hot Topic.  
Inuyasha entered te store and already found stuff he liked. He exited the store and went to look for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha found him in a business suit store.

Inuyasha crepped up behind him and yelled "Oi Fluffy."

To say the least Sesshomarus reaction was priceless. His eyes shot open, he screamed like a little girl, and he jumped in the air all while Inuyasha was rooling on the floor laughing.

When Sesshomaru regained his composure he asked "What do you want?"

"I found a store I liked." Inuyasha replied smirking.

"Fine here's a million yen(a/n:bout a thousand dollars!). Go buy what you want and don't bother me until you're done." Sesshomaru said glaring coldly and handing Inuyasha the money.

"Fine." Inuyasha said back and left that store to head back to Hot Topic(a/n: I love this store.).

Inuyasha reentered the store and started looking around. He found a couple pairs of pants he would like and a couple of shirts too. After finding clothes he went around looking for stuff he'll probably need for school if he was going to be modernized as Sesshomaru put it.  
He found a linkin park messanger bag and not mch else so he decided he would go look in another store, but first he had to pay for his items. As he neared the counter he saw a display case of accesories and to the right of it a display case of patches.

Inside the display case of patches he found a couple of ones that he knew of from Kagome.  
(a/n: They're the system of a down, green day, rise against, the killers, three days grace,  
and my chemical romance.) He decided to buy those and went to look at acessories. He found a couple of necklace chains(a/n: They're masculine.), a watch, a wallet and some wrist bands and pins.

After getting all of that he brught it to the cashire who rang it up to be 850,000 yen. After that Inuyasha left the store carrying heavy bags that were nothing to his hanyou strength. He found a school supply store and bought what he needed. The extra money he was going to keep for himself. After that he went to find Sesshomaru who was still in the suit shop.

"Oi Sessh." Inuyasha called.

"What now?" Sesshomaru wined.

"I'm done." Inuyasha replied.

"Good. Now lets go." Sesshomaru said and he paid for his items and they left the shop. As they reached where Jaken had parked Inuyasha had to ask "What about school?"

"As you know our father had you taught well. You know everything someone who has finished high school knows so we will enroll you in Shinkon university and yes Inuyasha it's named after the Shikon jewel in your adventures." Sesshomaru said.

"Keh." Inuyasha replied as they reached the car and Jaken opened it from the inside. Both got in and Inuyasha decided to listen to music again. This time picking Simple Plans 'Shut up'.

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you_

_You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me_

_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right_

_It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

_There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do_

_You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not_

_You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face_

_It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down_

_Will never bring me down_

_Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

_Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

As the song ended Inuyasha noticed the car had stoped and Sesshomaru had steped out so he followed. "So where are we?" Inuyasha asked.

"Home." Sesshomaru replied and Inuyasha looked back and saw a huge mansion that Sesshomaru was entering so he followed.

"Holy fuck." Inuyasha whispered as he entered the huge entrance hall.

"Your room is upstairs. rin could you please show him to it?" Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha then took notice of the petite woman that was hugging Sesshomaru and he was hugging back.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sesshomaru told you already about the wish right?" Rin asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied.

"Well the wish included me. So lets go to your room." Rin said happily and began walking up the stair with Inuyasha.

After turning this way and that they reached Inuyashas room. It had painted black walls, a large entertainment center, a double king sized bed, a laptop on a huge desk, a giantic wardrobe, and there were swords and other weapons all around the room. The bed had red and black sheets and pillow cases and a black comforter.

"Wow." Inuyasha said as he entered it.

"I'll leave since your probably tired." Rin said and left the room.

Since Inuyasha was tired he droped the bags of items he bought floped onto the bed and fell asleep.

(a/n: There you go. Longer then I thought it was going to be. Hope you like. Bye.)

I officially seal this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The future holds the truth.

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Hey if I owned Inuyasha wouldn't I be in a sweet mansion instead of a regular house?

(a/n: Yeah .First Inuyasha fic. Hope you like.)

Summary: After the defeat of Naraku Inuyasha begins to think no one cares for him (he does not like the damn clay doll). Eventually Kagome and him argue and Inuyasha runs away. Kagome returns to the future forever with Shippo, seals the well and goes punk/Goth. Inuyasha reappears in the future with his stupid half brother. Strangely Inuyasha has not aged. He has also gone punk/Goth. Both Kagome and Inuyasha go to the same school. What will happen? What is this the return of their friends?)

AGES:  
Inuyasha:18 Koga:19 Ayame:18 Shippo:10 Miroku:18 Sango:18 Kagome:18 Sesshomaru:20 Rin:18

Chapter: The new Kagome and Shippo and a meeting.

Conversation

A.M.I.: Hey Rin your turn.

Rin: Yay. All right. Since I'm older now are lord Sesshomaru and I now mates?

Sesshomaru: (blushes.)

A.M.I.: Yeah. You kind of figured that out last chapter.

Rin: Yay. (runs and jumps and hugs Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: (blushes more since Rins breasts are in his face)

Inuyasha: (stands with mouth agape)

Miroku: (sigh) Sesshomaru was the first to mate.

Kagome: Cute.

Sango: Yeah.

Koga: (Copies Inuyasha)

Ayame: Oh so nice.

Shippo: Adults are weird.

A.M.I.: Okay. ewwww.

Now onto the story.

(a/n: Don't care.)

1 Month later

Kagome was in her apartment with Shippo. "Mama you are picking me up right after school.  
Right?" Shippo asked as he got ready for fourth grade.

"Shippo yes. I've told you before I'll be there." Kagome said smiling.

"All right." Shippo said and finished getting ready and put his messenger bag with patches of Linkin park, Green day, Rise against, System of a down and My chemical romance.

"Lets go." Kagome said and grabbed her messenger bag with patches of Linkin park, Rise against , Green day, System of a down, My chemical romance, Street light manifesto, and Eve6 and keys and walked out the door with Shippo following. After walking down the stairs and exiting the apartment building they walked to Kagomes black Porsche. They entered the car with Kagome wearing black gothic pants, black and red running shoes, a black tank top, and a couple of chains and wrist bands. and Shippo was wearing black running shoes, a dark red shirt with "Run losers." in black, and a pair of black jeans.

Kagome started her car and drove off to Shippos school. As they reached it Shippo jumped out and said "bye mama."

"Bye Shippo." Kagome replied and Shippo shut the door and ran into school.

Kagome got her car back into the streets and headed to her college. Kagome reached her college and ran to her first class. Right as she entered the bell rang. Kagome took her seat near the back of the class. The teacher walked in a couple of seconds later.

"Good morning class." the teacher, Mr.Tensi, said.

"Good morning Mr.Tensi." the class replied.

"All right everyone. We have a new student starting today and I would like you to welcome Inuyasha Taisho." Mr.Tensi said and Kagome gasped. The door opened and in walked Inuyasha wearing no hat, black gothic pants, black vans and a black simple plan tee. . "Oh hell"  
Kagome said under her breath.

"All right Inuyasha do you want to tell us about yourself?" Mr.Tensi asked.

"No and if you ask again I'm leaving." Inuyasha said.

"...um okay please take a seat behind Ms.Higurash." Mr.Tensi said.

"grrr. Whatever." Inuyasha said and headed to the empty seat behind Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome hissed at him as he sat down.

"I'll tell you later bitch." Inuyasha replied.

"What did you call me?" Kagome hissed.

"A bitch now shut up." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome shut up and it stayed like that for the entire class. The bell rang and the entire class walked out of the room. Once in the hallway Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was acting like his regular self. "How are you here?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru helped me and before you go all what the hell on me he's not that much of a bastard anymore." Inuyasha replied.

"So why the hell are you here?" Kagome asked with a glare.

At this Inuyasha looked down at the floor. "To see you." he replied softly.

Now Kagome wasn't expecting that so she took a step back. "What?" she asked.

"I came to see you." he replied.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because I care about you. I don't care about Kikyo. Hell, I killed her after you left." Inuyasha replied with a growl.

"You do?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome cried and hugged him. (a/n: god help me. My mate is making me write this.)

"Hey it's all right." Inuyasha said trying to sooth her.

"Yeah, but I love you to." Kagome said.

"Great. Damn. We have to get to class." Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah. Lets go." Kagome said back and pulling Inuyasha with her started running to their next class.

They got to their sears just as the bell rang. A couple minutes later the teacher walked in (a/n: jeez these guys are slow.) "Hello class. We have some new students arriving today. The first I see has already arrived and the rest are here now." the teacher Ms. Kenta, said.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look that said 'Did you know?'. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders. "You can come in now." Ms. Kenta said and gestured for some people to come in.

In walked Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Naraku, Kagura, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. As they entered Kagome and Inuyashas eyes grew wider and wider. "How?" Kagome gasped.

"I don't know." Inuyasha replied.

(a/n: Screw it. I have had a horrible fucking week so shut the hell up for it being short. I promise to try to make it longer next time.)

I officially seal this chapter. 


	5. Hot Topic

Title: The future holds the truth. 

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Hey if I owned Inuyasha wouldn't I be in a sweet mansion instead of a regular house?

(a/n: Yeah .First Inuyasha fic. Hope you like.)

Summary: After the defeat of Naraku Inuyasha begins to think no one cares for him (he does not like the damn clay doll). Eventually Kagome and him argue and Inuyasha runs away. Kagome returns to the future forever with Shippo, seals the well and goes punk/Goth. Inuyasha reappears in the future with his stupid half brother. Strangely Inuyasha has not aged. He has also gone punk/Goth. Both Kagome and Inuyasha go to the same school. What will happen? What is this the return of their friends?)

AGES:  
Inuyasha:18

Koga:19

Ayame:18

Shippo:10

Miroku:18

Sango:18

Kagome:18

Sesshomaru:20

Rin:18

Naraku:19

Kikyo:19

Kanna:10

Kagura:19

Ginta:18

Hakkaku:19

Kohaku:10

Chapter: HOT TOPIC!

Conversation:

Koga: Can I gouge my eyes out from that last chapter?

A.M.I.: Sorry dude but no.

ONTO THE STORY

As the people entered the classes each took a seat next to the two who had been their friends excluding Kikyo, Naraku and Kagura. Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at them in shock. "Well lets begin the lesson." Ms. Kenta said and began the lesson.  
During the lesson Miroku passed the two a note. The note read Guys all of us remember. We were as annoyed as you were when we found out our enemies remembered as well and were here too. Please meet us at Hot Topic after school.  
Miroku "Should we?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
"Yes." Inuyasha replied.  
After school ended the two departed school and went to the mall in their respective cars. When they entered they headed straight to Hot Topic. When they entered they noticed Miroku behind the counter and Sango was checking out pants. "Miroku." Inuyasha said in his usual tone toward the monk.  
Miroku looked up and as he took notice of them he smiled brightly and said "Inuyasha, lady Kagome hello"  
"Hi." Kagome said back and waved.  
Sango who had been unnoticed rushed towards them and captured Kagome and Inuyasha in a hug. "It is so good to see you two again." Sango squealed.  
"Sango can't breathe." Kagome and Inuyasha gasped.  
"Sorry." Sango said as she let them go.  
"Well you two how have you been?" Miroku asked them.  
"Fine." Kagome replied.  
"Good except for having to live with my stupid brother and just now." Inuyasha replied.  
"Uh shouldn't this be more emotional?" Sango said.  
"Yeah but I guess the whole shock is over." Kagome replied and the two men nodded their heads in agreement.  
"So what do we do no?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Uh shop?" Kagome said.  
"Yeah." everyone relied.  
"Wait…Miroku we just agreed to go shopping with two girls." Inuyasha stated.  
"Yeah so….oh shit." Miroku replied.  
"Shopping time boys." Sango and Kagome said and started dragging the two boys to where they wanted to shop.  
Two hours later we find them with the boys carrying 30 bags each and the girls drinking smoothies. "Okay um why are we taking all the bags?" Inuyasha asked the girls.  
"Because your big strong men and we're just little girls who can't carry so much weight." Kagome replied with a puppy dog pout.  
"Weak my ass. Sango you're a demon slayer and Kagome you helped defeat Naraku before." Miroku said.  
"Well your men and it's your job when shopping with girls to hold the bags." Sango said and did a raspberry at the two.  
"Well it's hell and here comes another hell." Inuyasha said and pointed behind the girls.  
Coming towards them were Naraku, Kikyo, Kanna, Kagura. 'Hello Inuyasha. Having fun with your slut?" Kikyo greeted them.  
"We shouldn't waste our times with the weaklings." Naraku told her.  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked the other group with his ears pinned back against his skull and with his fangs bared.  
"Easy we want you to die." Kagura said.  
"But since we are in modern times as they are called we shouldn't." Kanna said in her monotone voice.  
"Still we will." Naraku said and charged at Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha dodged him but Naraku came charging back. Miroku grabbed him and flung him into a table. As this was happening Kikyo began a fight with Kagome by slapping her which caused Sango t o slap Kikyo. Seeing this Kagura started fighting Sango. While all this was happening Kanna sneaked off to her favorite bookstore. She never could figure out why the grown ups had to fight.  
A mall cop group soon came and broke up the fight. Thankfully no one was sent to jail but they all had to be picked up or they were sent home with a mall cop. "So I guess you had a fun day." Sesshomaru stated as he and Inuyasha drove home since Inuyasha's car was being towed home.  
"Keh whatever." Inuyasha replied.

"You forgot me!" Shippo yelled as Kagome entered her apartment.  
"Sorry." Kagome said and began to explain to Shippo what happened.

"Hi sis." Kohaku stated as Sango entered their house with Miroku.  
"Hey Kohaku." Sango and Miroku greeted him and then began to tell him what happened.

Meanwhile Koga and Ayame were in bed. "Koga honey do you think we missed something important today?" Ayame asked her mate.  
"I don't know." Koga replied.

Once again when all this was happening the group that contained Naraku and Kikyo were devising a plan at how to get back at the others.

(a/n: Screw it. I have had a horrible fucking week so shut the hell up for it being short. I promise to try to make it longer next time.)

I officially seal this chapter.


	6. AN

SHIT SHIT SHIT! Look people I really am at a blank right now with this story so please, anyone who wants to help just write a chapter and I'll review it and maybe add it. 


	7. WOO HOO! PARTY Y'ALL!

Title: The future holds the truth.

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Hey if I owned Inuyasha wouldn't I be in a sweet mansion instead of a regular house?

(a/n: Yeah .First Inuyasha fic. Hope you like.)

Summary: After the defeat of Naraku Inuyasha begins to think no one cares for him (he does not like the damn clay doll). Eventually Kagome and him argue and Inuyasha runs away. Kagome returns to the future forever with Shippo, seals the well and goes punk/Goth. Inuyasha reappears in the future with his stupid half brother. Strangely Inuyasha has not aged. He has also gone punk/Goth. Both Kagome and Inuyasha go to the same school. What will happen? What is this the return of their friends?)

AGES:  
Inuyasha:18 Koga:19 Ayame:18 Shippo:10 Miroku:18 Sango:18 Kagome:18 Sesshomaru:20 Rin:18 Naraku:19 Kikyo:19 Kanna:10 Kagura:19 Ginta:18 Hakkaku:19 Kohaku:10

Chapter: WOO HOO! PARTY!

Conversation:….nothing today.

Everyone: WHAT?

Me: SHUT UP!

ONTO THE STORY

"So what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked the group as they lounged around his house.

"We could go rob a bank." Miroku replied sarcastically.

"Idiot." Sango muttered and hit him over the head.

"Sango must you do that? I mean we've already been married once so that shows we love each other." Miroku asked her.

"Yeah, but you can still be a idiot." Sango replied with a smirk on her face.

"That hurt." Miroku said and pouted.

"Ah does baby want a hug?" Inuyasha asked mockingly.

"Oh shut up." Miroku growled and hit Inuyasha in the shoulder.

"How about we go to the party at Kouga's?" Kagome asked.

"Might as well. I still hate the fleabag but it's better then sitting on are asses doing nothing." Inuyasha replied as he sat up and brushed himself off.

"Then let's go." Miroku said in a cynical voice and Inuyasha punched him.

"My car?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep." everyone replied and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Everyone rushed out to Inuyasha's car and jumped in, and Inuyasha and Miroku literally jumped in. "Boys." Sango and Kagome muttered and stepped into the car.

The group sped off and reached Kouga's house in a matter of minutes. "S'up Kouga?" Inuyasha asked as Kouga met them at the door.

"Not much mutt. Yo actually someone was looking for you. He's in the party. Dude looked like you with black hair." Kouga said and led them in.

There sitting in the corner was a boy, younger then the rest but he looked almost exactly like Inuyasha. He did have dog ears but his hair was black. The boy looked up happily as he saw the group approaching. "I have to talk to you now." the boy said and grabbed Kagome and Inuyasha with inhuman strength and pulled them to a room.

As the boy closed the door to the room Inuyasha grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Before you kill me you might want to get my scent." the boy gasped out.

Inuyasha glared at him but still sniffed to take in his scent. When he did he dropped the boy and walked over to Kagome's side. "He's our kid." Inuyasha muttered.

"Yeah. Look my name's Ichigo. I'm 14 and in the world I'm from some pretty screwed up stuff has happened." the boy, Ichigo, said as he stood up.

"Hm. Sit boy." Kagome said and Inuyasha and Ichigo both fell to the floor.

"Why'd you do that?" Inuyasha and Ichigo both yelled as they got back up.

"Just to see if you were telling the truth." Kagome simply replied.

Both men looked at her with their mouths agape. "Whatever just look. As you should know Naraku and everyone are back. You only need to worry about Naraku. Kagura and Kanna will be on our side. Naraku and Kikyo are going to have demons come back. In my time the world is basically ruled by demons. We need to stop that." Ichigo explained to them with a serious look on his face.

"Why us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh let's see. You were the only ones to kill Naraku." Ichigo yelled out in reply.

"Look we can talk more at my place. Let's go." Kagome said and opened the door.

The three walked out the door and soon found Miroku and Sango dancing on the dance floor. The three grabbed the two and walked out to the car. During the ride to Kagome's Ichigo explained to Miroku and Sango everything. "Well it's time to explain it all." Ichigo said as they reached the apartment complex Kagome lived in.

(a/n: …..I got nothing.)

I officially seal this chapter. 


	8. Assassination

Title: The future holds the truth.

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Hey if I owned Inuyasha wouldn't I be in a sweet mansion instead of a regular house?

(a/n: Yeah .First Inuyasha fic. Hope you like.)

Summary: After the defeat of Naraku Inuyasha begins to think no one cares for him (he does not like the damn clay doll). Eventually Kagome and him argue and Inuyasha runs away. Kagome returns to the future forever with Shippo, seals the well and goes punk/Goth. Inuyasha reappears in the future with his stupid half brother. Strangely Inuyasha has not aged. He has also gone punk/Goth. Both Kagome and Inuyasha go to the same school. What will happen? What is this the return of their friends?)

AGES:  
Inuyasha:18 Koga:19 Ayame:18 Shippo:10 Miroku:18 Sango:18 Kagome:18 Sesshomaru:20 Rin:18 Naraku:19 Kikyo:19 Kanna:10 Kagura:19 Ginta:18 Hakkaku:19 Kohaku:10

Chapter: WOO HOO! PARTY!

Conversation:….nothing today.

Everyone: WHAT?

Me: SHUT UP!

ONTO THE STORY

The group sat down and Ichigo looked really nervous. "Look in the future Naraku has given youkai total power. He was eventually killed but only after we had lost our leaders. Those leaders being all of you. I used the bone eaters well to come back because you guys shouldn't have died and we can kill Naraku now." Ichigo said, only pausing to take breaths.

Everyone stared at him as a reaction. "So how do we?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh lets see. The guy's human now so just shoot him!" Ichigo said, yelling the last part.

"Yeah but that's murder so we can't." Sango said in a obviously pissed voice.

"We could do what we did in my time. We sent him back in time to a point where you did kill him but he got revived because of it. Yes I know that you can't believe I did that but it helped the future and the memory of you all." Ichigo said and looked at his hands.

Everyone stared at him with mouths agape. "So how do we?" Kagome asked as she regained her composure.

Ichigo grinned and drew the plan on a piece of paper. The group looked at it in amazement before Ichigo ushered them off to the car. "Will this even work?" Miroku asked as the wind whipped by him when they began going down the street.

"It worked when he was stronger. It'll work now." Ichigo replied and gulped.

'I hope.' he thought and the car sped down the streets.

The car made a screeching stop when they reached the house they were looking for. It was a giant gothic western style house. Everyone grabbed their things and ran towards the door. Miroku and Ichigo placed three scrolls at the door that disabled any and all devices not from the feudal era to work. Together Inuyasha and Ichigo kicked the double doors in. Waiting for them were Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura. "What a unpleasant surprise." Naraku stated as he looked down at the group from a platform up the stairway.

Without a word Ichigo rushed him. Dodging things from Kagura and Kanna he reached Naraku. He swiftly took out two scrolls and placed them on Naraku's chest. "Release." Ichigo yelled and two balls of energy came out of Naraku and into his hands.

Ichigo jumped back and pressed one of each ball into Kanna and Kagura and then grabbed the two and flung them over to where the group was. Naraku seeing Ichigo distracted unleashed a kick on him that forced him down the stairwell and to the feet of the group. "What did you do?" Naraku demanded as he began descending the stairs.

"Gave them." Ichigo said and gestured to Kanna and Kagura and then continued "Their hearts."

"Kanna. Immobilize Naraku!" Ichigo barked and Kanna who was actually shocked did as she was told.

Kanna took out her mirror and aimed it at Naraku. "Kanna…" was all Naraku got out before he slumped to the ground harmless.

"Go Miroku." Inuyasha ordered the monk and Miroku placed a seal on Naraku's head.

Kagome notched an arrow and fired it at the seal. The over all reaction was Naraku's body disintegrating. "Wait where's Kikyo?" Sango asked as she didn't see the ho anywhere around.

"Dad?" Ichigo asked and gestured to the Tetsuiga.

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed and handed it to him.

When the sword transformed Ichigo just calmly walked over and stuck it through the wall. A scream was heard and the group of seven ran to see what had happened. Caught there was Kikyo in a see through pink night shirt. The men excused themselves and ran to throw up. "So what to do with you." Kagome pondered and smirked down at Kikyo.

"Purify her! She's only back because Naraku made her a demon!" Ichigo yelled through throwing up and then resumed doing so.

"Night, night kinky ho." Kagome told Kikyo, using the play on Kikyo's name and summoned purifying energy to her hand.

Kikyo could only scream as she was purified. The men returned and the group stared at the two former minions of Naraku. "What are you going to do?" Kagura asked nervously.

"Well Ichigo here had a good idea. If you join us we'll let you live. You have to live by our rules though." Sango replied and smiled.

Kagura and Kanna both nodded furiously and with that they left. Soon they all ended up laughing as Ichigo and Miroku cracked jokes. Miroku got slapped one too many times and laid in his seat unconscious. By the time they reached Kagome's home the group were all on good terms. Kagome unlocked the door to her apartment and a ball of orange fluff blasted out of it and onto Kagome. "Mama I was so…worried." Shippo said but faltered as he saw everyone.

Shippo let out a battle cry and jumped at the two ex minions and Ichigo. "Don't you hurt them." Shippo yelled at Kagura, Kanna and Ichigo.

Kagura and Kanna looked at Shippo as if to say 'What?' while Ichigo broke down laughing. "I can't believe this. You said you were short as a kid but I didn't think this short." Ichigo gasped out through laughs.

"Uh mama who's this guy?" Shippo asked Kagome with a puzzled look on his face.

Kagome groaned and explained all that had happened to Shippo who looked on in amazement. When Kagome finished Shippo turned to look at Ichigo. "So you're like my little brother in the future, right?" Shippo asked him and Ichigo smirked.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied casually and felt Shippo hug him.

"Yay!" Shippo yelled and everyone laughed, including Kanna and Kagura.

Together the group entered the apartment and decided since it was so late to sleep. Inuyasha went with Kagome to her room, Kanna and Shippo slept in his room, Ichigo and Kagura took the couch, even though Ichigo tried to talk his way out of it, and Sago and Miroku and Sango slept on the big comfy chair Kagome had.

(a/n: …..I got nothing.)

I officially seal this chapter. 


	9. End

Title: The future holds the truth.

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Hey if I owned Inuyasha wouldn't I be in a sweet mansion instead of a regular house?

(a/n: Yeah .First Inuyasha fic. Hope you like.)

Summary: After the defeat of Naraku Inuyasha begins to think no one cares for him (he does not like the damn clay doll). Eventually Kagome and him argue and Inuyasha runs away. Kagome returns to the future forever with Shippo, seals the well and goes punk/Goth. Inuyasha reappears in the future with his stupid half brother. Strangely Inuyasha has not aged. He has also gone punk/Goth. Both Kagome and Inuyasha go to the same school. What will happen? What is this the return of their friends?)

Dedication: To all my reviewers (You guys rock!), my family, and my muses.

Muses: Shadow, Light, Death, Life, Fire, Wind, Air, Water.

AGES:  
Inuyasha:19 Koga:19 Ayame:18 Shippo:10 Miroku:18 Sango:18 Kagome:18 Sesshomaru:20 Rin:18 Naraku:19 Kikyo:19 Kanna:10 Kagura:19 Ginta:18 Hakkaku:19 Kohaku:13 Ichigo:19

Chapter: WOO HOO! PARTY!

Conversation:….nothing today.

Everyone: WHAT?

Me: SHUT UP!

ONTO THE STORY

The large group were at the park and hanging out. Kouga and Ayame were rough housing over in the clearing, Ginta and Hakkaku weren't there because they had been called over to America by their 'parents', Kagome and Inuyasha were busy making out, Miroku and Sango were cuddling under a sakura tree, Ichigo was showing off in front of a laughing Kagura, Sesshomaru and Rin were in a gazebo eating ice cream, Kohaku, Shippo and Kanna were playing over in the playground. "So who's up for a movie?" Kouga asked as he got u from a tackle from Ayame.

Everyone laughed and raised their hands. Soon they all were up and walking towards the movie theater. The movie showing was a horror movie that even the warriors of the past found disturbing. The got tickets, concessions and found their seats. As the movie progressed Kagura nearly jumped into Ichigo's lap and it was the same for the girls and their respective mates and or boyfriend and or potential boyfriends. When the movie ended the group left the theater most were twitching and the few who weren't were the older males. Actually even they were scared down inside. "Uh hey Kagura can I talk to you?" Ichigo said and gestured to a booth at a food court restaurant.

Kagura just nodded and followed him to the booth. "You know about the future don't you?" Ichigo asked and Kagura nodded her head as if she was in trouble.

"Do you want it?" he asked and once again she nodded but happily.

"Yes. If it's really what's going to happen." she replied and Ichigo smiled.

The two leaned in and kissed. The others looked on with smiles except for the kids who made disgusted faces.

(a/n: …..I got nothing.)

I officially seal this chapter. 


End file.
